midwesturbanagfandomcom-20200214-history
Drip Irrigation
Trickle or drip irrigation allows water to be directly supplied onto or below the soil surface through emitters that strictly control water flow. The system is comprised of a network of plastic pipes installed 10-16 inches below ground, used to distribute low flow water directly to plant roots through tiny slits3. The goal of this type of irrigation is to only provide the necessary amount of water to the plants that is needed for optimal growth. Drip irrigation was originally used for commercial farms, however is becoming increasingly popular in home and community gardens. Advantages The largest advantage of a drip irrigation system is the ability to distribute water and nutrients directly to plants at their roots for efficient uptake3. Because there is such a low flow/low pressure of water that is being applied, this system avoids the over application of typical sprinkler systems, preventing standing water, loss to evaporation and wind, and runoff1. Typical sprinkler systems have 50-70% efficiency rates whereas drip irrigation systems reach almost 90% efficiency. It is so efficient that some areas that experience drought exempt land that is irrigated with this system from restrictions on water use1. These systems are particularly suitable for vegetable and nut crops. Drip irrigation also reduces weed growth, increases fertilizer efficiency and increases production yields2. Disadvantages The initial investment to install a drip irrigation system is a little on the heavy side. Start-up costs typically range between $1,200-$1,500 per acre3. This limitation prevents a lot of gardeners and farmers from installation. Personal investment, design and maintenance knowledge is also required to ensure proper spacing of the pipes and water slits and keep a system running efficiently. This maintenance must be kept up to ensure the investment of the system, as well to prevent clogging and algae buildup within the piping3. These systems also tend to be easily damaged by pests, typically rodents3. Netafim Netafim is among one of the largest irrigation companies in the world, distributing factories and offices over 120 countries. The company was founded in 1965 by farmers and agronomists based around the idea that micro-irrigation is a simple solution to the world wide problem of lack of quality water for food production. One of the missions of the company is to make drip irrigation the solution of choice worldwide by increasing awareness and delivering reliable, simple and affordable solutions. http://www.netafimusa.com/ Kurt Torell and his wife own T-T Farms Inc. near Gresham, Nebraska4. They have 600 acres of farmland installed with drip irrigation with future plans to convert another 2,000 acres of their land to these systems. Kurt uses the Netafim system. “Drip is simply the most efficient way to irrigate. I get more yield with the same amount or less water, and drip drastically reduces my labor and maintenance costs” from an interview with Netafim. He continues by adding, “Drip is really the wave of the future in the midwest.” References 1. Wilson, C., and M. Bauer. "Drip Irrigation for Home Gardens." Colorado State University Extension. U.S. Department of Agriculture and Colorado Counties, Nov. 2005. Web. . 2. "Natural Resources Conservation Service." Subsurface Drip Irrigation. Web. . 3. "Subsurface Drip Irrigation and IWM, Section 21c." Natural Resources Conservation Service. United States Department of Agriculture, Web.https://prod.nrcs.usda.gov/Internet/FSE_DOCUMENTSnrcs144p2_066136.pdf 4. "Netafim Drip/Micro Irrigation Solutions." Netafim USA. Web..